This application relates to a mount bracket which connects components of an aircraft cabin air supply system to an aircraft frame.
Aircraft are typically provided with an air supply system which conditions and supplies air for use as cabin air. The systems typically provide an air cycle machine which includes a compressor and turbines that are utilized to condition air being supplied to the aircraft cabin. The air is supplied to the air cycle machine from cabin air compressors.
There are ducts and any number of flow manifolds as part of the cabin air supply system.
In the prior art, a plurality of mount brackets mount the entire system to an aircraft frame. One mount area includes an upper and lower mount bracket, and which connect brackets for being mounted to cabin air compressors. Another end of the upper mount bracket is connected to a forward manifold. The upper mount bracket itself is secured to an aircraft frame.
In the prior art, an upper mount bracket, which is in a vertical upper position when mounted in an aircraft, has had five bolt holes in a foot which are bolted to the forward manifold. Those feet have been separate at the end of the bracket which mounts to the forward manifold. In addition, the bolt holes have been formed as relatively simple openings.
There are concerns with regard to the strength provided by the prior art mount bracket, and the stresses it encounters.